Stars at Heart
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: Imperial Jade and Chrysolite had once served under Pink Diamond, many years later they now serve under Blue Diamond. When they are offered a chance to go to earth, they accept, in hope to find some old friends and in hope they can live and love in peace.


Author's note : I have recently gotten into Steven universe and thus, here is my first fanfiction about him. A huge thanks to my new beta fictionfairy189, for editing what needed to be edited in this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"If we put that here…"_

 _"Go on Imperia."_

 _"But Rose, this we fought to stop."_

 _"It will be the only way, the gem should emerge after all the other, if the war is over by then, and I shall keep an eye on this place. Imperia, this is the only way you two can achieve your dream. A lovely dream if I may add."_

 _"Rose…Promise…if something happens to us, you will take care of our gem?"_

 _"I Promise."_

 _…_

 _"What about the others!"_

 _"We will have to leave them behind."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"What just happened...?"_

 _"It looks like they have been shattered…the war has really ended."_

 _"So, we will have to return to Homeworld…Rose…"_

"It seems The Crystal Gems are still working on earth." Yellow Diamond spoke to Blue Diamond, their pearls were silent. The members of Blue Diamond's court looked outraged at this information, but two remained silent. One was an emerald green light gem; her eyes watched the floor as if it was more interesting than the conversation of their great Diamonds. The other was a guard, who was frowning silently. The conversation went on for a bit, when Yellow Diamond had gone, the court was silent.

"Imperial Jade, I know how hard that must have been for you." Blue Diamond spoke.

"My Diamond?" Imperial Jade turned and looked at her.

"The rebels that destroyed your true Diamond are still out there. It must be hard, knowing what they did, knowing they are living without punishment." Blue Diamond spoke.

"Yes…But there is not much I can do my Diamond, I can only hope they will get what they deserve when the time comes." Imperial Jade replied.

"Well said, you may go if you wish." Blue Diamond said

"Thank you, My Diamond." Imperial Jade bowed and headed towards the exit. The single guard that had been frowning followed, he was her personal Guard. They walked down silent hallways.

"So, they are not dead." The guard muttered.

"I am glad, Rose must be so happy." Imperial smiled "Leaving on that beautiful planet. I just wish…"

"We could be there?" The guard finished.

"It would be an easy life. No worries." Imperial stopped. "We could be together, without the other gems being mad." The guard smiled.

"I knew that was going to come up." He said.

"Come on Chrysolite, don't you wish we could fuse? Like Ruby and Sapphire, without to worry about other gems frowning upon you?" Imperial asked.

"Of course I do…I know that look." Chrysolite said, looking at Imperial. "What are you planning?"

"A way to get to earth and getting Blue Diamond to agree to it." Imperial smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?" Chrysolite frowned.

"I was the Planner in Pink Diamonds court, my plans had never failed and were all prefect; Pink Diamond never faulted my plans. Even Blue Diamond knows that… What if I offered to secretly go to earth and 'start' to rebuild what Pink Diamond started?" Imperial suggested.

"Or we could try and infiltrate the Crystal gems, pretend to be on their side?" Chrysolite said, Imperial glared at him.

"Both plans could work." Imperial muttered. "But…" She stopped as she heard running, Chrysolite straighten out and stood as a guard would. It was blue Diamond's pearl.

"Imperial Jade, Blue Diamond wishes to speak to you." Pearl said softly.

"I shall go to her immediately." Imperial nodded, she and Chrysolite followed. "You wanted to speak to me, my diamond?" Imperial saluted to her.

"Yes, I wish to send some of my own soldiers to Earth to check the old buildings. I know you were known for your plans, and you designed most of the buildings we built on earth. I wish you to go with them, so you can check the buildings yourself. That way we know if they are still useable."

"But, My Diamond…the crystal gems…" Imperial said.

"My soldiers will protect you, and your guard may go to. I don't think they will threaten a group of ten warriors." Blue Diamond said. Imperial was inwardly shouting for joy, but she knew she could not show it.

"Of course, my Diamond. Then I shall go and check them." Imperial nodded, nine soldiers stepped forward.

"These will be your other guards on this mission." Blue Diamond told her. Imperial looked at them.

"My Gem is in your hands, I hope you protect me if we are attacked."

"We will." They said, Imperial turned to Blue Diamond.

"Thank you, My Diamond. When do we leave?" Imperial asked.

"In a few days, may I suggest you collect all the old plans you have for the earth buildings?" Blue Diamond told her.

"Of course, I shall go and do that now. Thank you, My Diamond." Imperial saluted once again, and she left with Chrysolite in her wake.

"Well, that solves everything." He said.

"Now, we need to try and warn those crystal gems that are left." Imperial said, she stopped in her chambers which had loads of files. "We are going to reunite with our friends Chrysolite! After all this time!"

"I know, would you like help finding those files?" Chrysolite asked.

"I would love some…I have too many files…" Imperial admitted looking around. "Can you check over there? I'll start over here."

 _"She has agreed to the plan." Blue Diamond spoke to Yellow Diamond in private._

 _"Good and one of your guards will be recording it?" Yellow diamond asked._

 _"Yes, as soon as we discover which of the crystal gems have survived, we can make a plan to destroy them." Blue Diamond nodded._

 _"And, why that Jade, she is nothing special." Yellow Diamond frowned._

 _"She worked alongside Rose Quartz before she became a rebel. If it is Rose Quartz still there, she will know that Jade, and hopefully attack." Blue Diamond explained, Yellow Diamond thought about._

 _"Good plan. Let's hope it works." Yellow Diamond said._

 _"It will, trust me." Blue Diamond nodded._

 _"I will inform White Diamond of this." Yellow Diamond said, the message ended. Blue Diamond placed her hands on her lap; her Pearl stared at the ground sadly._


End file.
